A Moonlight Entangle
by krishkai
Summary: Well its my first fic...I hope you like it...Its a one shot


**A MOONLIGHT ENTAnGLE**

The moment I set my eyes on that flash of pink in the air, I knew that it was going to be something special. I was minding my own business strolling through the forest hearing the starlys cry somewhere distant. The fog was lifting as the sun was about to enter its peak. This time of the day I'm very weak and I tend to go under cover or should I say into the underbrush. I slowly stroll along longing to see something that would change the stillness of the forest around me. That's when it happened.

I was just nearing the stream when I heard a wild cry. I quickened my pace and I looked through the bushes. I saw a flash of pink in the air and another pokemon smashing right into it. There were two trainers there. How I despise them. It appeared as if they were having a pokemon battle. One of the pokemon was a Gabite. The other one was near impossible to see. It streaked here and there smashing a Gabite's sides, making him trip and sometimes an invisible smash would send it sprawling. The Gabite could take no more and he used the most deadly weapon in his arsenal, the Draco Meteor.

He blasted out a giant orb of flaming madness from his mouth and it sprawled into the air and came straight down. The pink thing quickly dodged it but was taken aback by the force. That's when I saw what it was. It was a female Espeon. From the battle you could see that it was highly trained. The Gabite was smashed backwards by the force of his own attack. It was over, the trainer who had the Espeon had won. I didn't know what happened then but the Espeon got a quick glance at my eyes and I quickly withdrew myself. It felt exhilarating to look at those deep set, truth seeing eyes.

I didn't see her again. But it was about a month later that I saw her again. I wanted to see her again and an opportunity had shown itself now. That day, I was running to the sunlit cliff. It was about to be sundown and my powers were getting relinquished by each falling ray of moonlight. But it was only rising just like the sun setting. So I only gained a small fraction of my true power. I looked over the cliff and saw the Espeon beating up a very strong Scizor. They were equal in speed and all I could see were blurs of motion smashing each other here and their. Every time I got to look at the way the Espeon battled, my heart beat a little faster. It was amazing, breathtaking even.

The Espeon was highly trained as I said before; it belonged to the niece of the Elite Four Champion. I disliked all trainers, but that's a story from my past. If you would like to hear it, I shall narrate it. I wasn't always an Umbreon; I was a small cute little obedient Eevee. I belonged to a boy trainer. He was an expert in battle and by his faith in me and skill, we won countless battles. I loved the trainer with every fiber in my body. Such was my happiness. It happened when we were crossing a rickety bridge. You would think that he probably slipped and fell but know. He had a rival, or an enemy you could say who wanted to beat him no matter what. He showed up and challenged my master to a battle. My master told him to they should get off the bridge first but the rival wanted to battle now. He threw my pokeball into battle and I leapt at the Charmeleon he sent out. The charmeleon spewed out great flames. I knew the flames would burn the ropes. So I concentrated to stay on one spot on the bridge. He sent a direct straight forward un-looping fire blast. I concentrated my energy and then used extreme speed which is one of the few rare moves my master taught me.

The fire blast was destroyed and I smacked into the Charmeleon and he was knocked backwards. Suddenly the Charmeleon lost his footing, thought he was going to fall and launched a full scale fire spin. I couldn't stop that. The rope frayed of course and we were sent tumbling to one side. Before we fell into the forest below, my master told me to extreme speed the two up there. I smacked into the charmeleon and his trainer onto the ledge before hurtling down into my master's open arms. He caught me and we were falling in mid air. I used extreme speed to lower the speed of the fall. It was one of the techniques that came in handy. But for some strange reason my master looked at me, kissed me on the forehead and pushed me away. He fell at a great pace while I followed him. But I landed gently, but a few seconds before his master had smashed into the ground and he had heard the sickening crunch of his neck.

I stayed with my master and it was getting dark. He still didn't die. He spent his last few minutes stroking me and kissed me on the forehead again before he fell limp. His hand gave way and his eyes looked on at something beyond normal human eyesight. Something that was distant and far away that we couldn't see. The moonlight shone on me as I howled my sorrow and I evolved into an Umbreon. I felt that my master had betrayed me somehow but he hadn't. I disliked trainers even if I did know they didn't do anything. I couldn't get the idea of my head.

Later I climbed down the cliff. The lady trainer had gone for a bath in the stream with the lady trainer she was fighting. I slowly walked over to where the Espeon was resting. She opened her eyes quickly and she jumped up. She looked at me in such a firm, piercing way that I was sure she was using Glare to paralyze me. I stood my distance. I asked her what her name was. She replied Sasha. When she asked me the same, I just said Chris, because that was my master's name. She looked at me for a few minutes before she came near me. She gave me a berry. I was overcome with gratitude. No one could've shown such gratitude to an outcast such as myself. But there she was.

I felt something click open in my heart then but I didn't know what it was. After that fateful encounter, we became friends. Her trainer always came around here to do practice battles with her friends. After the battles me and Sasha would go into the forest and do something together. Some days we would go berry plucking or starly chasing. Or we might've just basked under the sun. Even though I didn't enjoy it much, Sasha loved it. I liked her company so I stayed with her. Sometimes she would show me some moves she used in battle. That's when she told me she could teach me how to battle.

Every weekend after that, Sasha would conduct practice battles with me and teach me moves to use. My memory jogged and I still hadn't lost the ability of extreme speed. This came to an advantage. Sasha knew I wasn't some normal pokemon though. I learned the moves she taught me with ease because some of these moves were a mixed array of attacks I already learned. I grew stronger day by day and I was now resistant to the sunlight after basking in it day after day with Sasha. I still had my power ups during moonlight though.

Sasha enjoyed playing with me even though I was very serious and not much of a joker. She said she liked pokemon like me. The lady trainer knew about me now and she would give me pokefood. I wouldn't go near her much but I ate the food nevertheless. Sometimes when the other trainers came to battle, the lady trainer would ask me to battle with Sasha to make it a double battle. I would fight valiantly along with Sasha. But I didn't have Sasha's nature. I tore at the opponent, slashed him apart and sent him sprawling to the other side before he could even blink. And by the other side I mean the unconscious side of a pokemon.

It was fun while it lasted. But then something attacked my lungs a few days before when I was playing with Sasha. It didn't seem like much but I knew there was something eating me from the inside out. Something was snapping at my life bit by bit. Sasha quickly steadied me and head butted me and made me get back my breath again. I was thankful to her for that. But then the trainer was asked to come back to her hometown for good. So Sasha had to say goodbye. I was filled with sadness for the next few days and just sulked around my shelter, a small cave near the stream. A week later they departed. I decided I would follow them up to the nearby town.

I trailed behind Sasha. We both didn't say much. When we got to the town, there was a pokemon festival. So we enjoyed some of the stuff there quietly in friendly silence. Me and Sasha stuck together hand in glove. We were sad to leave each other just when we were becoming the greatest friends ever. That night I said goodbye to Sasha and left but part of me wanted to see her. My lungs started to hurt again but it subsided. I watched her through the bushed careful not to be seen. She stood over a small bridge which was half crushed. The fireworks were being launched under the bright light of the full moon.

I realized I hadn't had much time left. So I quickly bounded over to Sasha and looked her in the eyes. She looked at me back and she understood why I came back. We had something else for each other even though we didn't realize it. But the something in their hearts had opened together now. Out faces moved closer together and our lips met. We were locked in an embrace. Our souls intertwined together. And at that wonderful moment my lungs burst and I opened our kiss. I laid down in front of her and I said I was going to see Chris. She cried over my body as the moonlight became hidden under a cloud…..


End file.
